


[PODFIC] The Big Reveal Contest Collection

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Book 7: The Atlantis Complex, Contests, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: In the weeks leading up to the release of the seventh Artemis Fowl book, "The Atlantis Complex," Eoin Colfer teased fans with promises of a "Big Reveal." Kitsune Heart proposed a contest to write the best fic explaining what that "Big Reveal" would. These are the entries, all recorded as podfics.





	

**Links:**[Mp3s, zipped](https://www.dropbox.com/s/euat3ioziwh21h6/Big%20Reveal%20Contest.zip?dl=0); [M4B file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ipjx947wyevs26n/Big%20Reveal%20Contest%20Collection%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.m4b?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/big-reveal-contest-collection)

 

 **Summary:** In the weeks leading up to the release of the seventh Artemis Fowl book, "The Atlantis Complex," Eoin Colfer teased fans with promises of a "Big Reveal." Kitsune Heart proposed a contest to write the best fic explaining what that "Big Reveal" would. These are the entries, all recorded as podfics.

 **Title list:**  
[Keep Talking](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6024314/1/bTBR_b_Contest_Keep_talking)  
[Paranoid Android](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6025438/1/bParanoid_b_bAndroid_b)  
[Coming Out](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6047036/1/Coming_Out)  
[Career Ending Words](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6089579/1/Career_Ending_Words)  
[Unexpected](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6108311/1/Unexpected)  
[A Manifestation of Guilt](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6121730/1/A_Manifestation_of_Guilt)  
[Orion At Your Service](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6142835/1/Orion_At_Your_Service)  
[Diamond Grains & Talus Piles](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6154375/1/Diamond_Grains_Talus_Piles)  
[Drabbling, chapter 76, A Certain Feisty Fairy](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4062900/76/Drabbling)  
[Cross-Fire](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6158295/1/Cross_Fire)  
[Scorpius](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6158316/1/Scorpius)  
[Those Little Incidents](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6156437/1/bTBR_b_Those_Little_Incidents)  
[Things Best Left Unsaid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/382022)

 **Author:** [Kitsune Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Artemis Fowl

 **Pairings:** Artemis Fowl/Holly Short (primary), Trouble Kelp/Holly Short (some fics)

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Length:** 04:21:56

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
